This invention realtes to turntables, and more particularly to turntables that can be reduced to a size to fit within a board game container when not in use and that can be expanded to support the board during play.
There are a number of board games wherein playing pieces that may bear indicia are positioned on a flat playing board that may bear indicia. Players on opposite sides of the playing board may enjoy the game more if the board can be rotated to present the indicia right side up to the player when it is his/her turn to play. Turntables of the prior art may be used to support the board and rotate it as required. Since most board games have boards that are greater than fourteen inches square, the turntable must be of a substantial size to support the board.
The boards of most board games fold up to fit into a box much smaller than the board. It would be useful to have a turntable large enough to support all sides of the board that would fit into the board game container when not in use. This would require a turntable that can be reduced in its dimensions when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,943 to Newberry discloses a turntable for a board game that has a considerable height and width and that springably clamps two opposite sides of the board, leaving two sides unsupported.